Deleted Scenes
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: How the Brotherhood *really* arrive at the dance.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Deleted Scenes

A/N: If you didn't see the newest Evolution episode "Shadow Dance", you might not want to read this one, since it does contain a few spoilers. And did anyone see what happened to Pietro in this episode? 4 girls! 4! Guess all us authors writing about a very suave, flirtatious Pietro is true. Anyone else feel glad for Lance too? Aww. Oh, this is a basically Brotherhood fic (like always), because they've been screwed over in screen time this season.

"Yo Lance, why do we have to be up so early?" Todd question their leader's decision to wake everyone at 5:30 in the morning.

Blob consented. "Yeah, you **could** have just let us sleep in a little longer."

Each side looked to Tabitha to support, but she was rather busy at the moment. Sleeping on the counter top.

"Look, guys. We have to do this as a team. That's why we're all up early supporting Pietro." Lance gave his rationalization.

"But why?!" Todd hopped up and down. "It's only Quickie. That guy's gives him enough support. He doesn't need us, **especially** if we're not helping."

Lance crossed his arms, "We work as a team. So, it's important to know everything each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Perplexed, Fred couldn't help but ask, "What does _that_ have to do with breakfast?"

"And how did _you_ come up with something like that? You spent **way** too much time with those geeks."

For some reason, Lance seemed frightened at the idea that _he_, supreme bad boy at Bayville High, would _ever_ come up with a sentence. "Nah. Miss Perfect came up with it, not me. She musta said that fifty times while I was there."

Todd leaned against his portly friend, slowly whispering into his ear. "I think he's been brainwashed."

Fred gave him a nod in response. He cleared his throat and turned back to Lance, "But KrispyKreme donuts doesn't open 'til 6."

"Look. Do you want fresh donuts or not?!"

"We'll be quiet," Todd and Fred spoke at the same time.

__

Whooooosh!

The door burst open with a gust of wind, bringing in the inviting smell of freshly baked donuts. Pietro stood by the breakfast table, which had been stacked with a dozen boxes of Original Glaze, Chocolate Iced, Cream Filled, Custard Filled, Raspberry, Blueberry, Powdered and other different flavors of donuts.

Pietro spread his arms and took a bow, "Breakfast is served."

By the time Lance had remembered about Tabitha, the four boys had gone through four boxes of donuts already. "Uhh, who wants to wake her up?"

"I got it," Fred spoke, stuffing a custard donut into his mouth. He slammed his hand down by her head and shouted, "TABBY!"

"Aahhhh!" she shrieked, jerking her body awake. Then promptly fell onto the floor. "Ooh, donuts."

She quickly took a seat at the table, joining the rest of the Brotherhood at the table.

This is all so far, but no worries, I've got plans to do a few more scenes. Unless….. Nobody wants me to?


	2. Scene 2 - After School

__

Dedicated to all my hostile… err, wonderful… fans.

Pietro zipped through the boarding house's front door, tossing his backpack against the wall. School had been uneventful. Daniels had tripped on his skateboard and went sailing into a trash can. Big deal, he always made sure something happened to the black boy every once in a while. Another teacher had cried during one of his classes….. Yet again, another mundane feat.

Oh yeah. Four girls had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He almost forgot about that. "I'll think about it," he told each of them. At the same time. _Incredible,_ he thought. How the hell was he to know that they planned it that way so he wouldn't be able turn any of them down.

"What took you guys so long? It's like I've been waiting forever!"

Lance sighed. "Pietro, we **all** came home at the same time. You've only been inside for about ten seconds!"

"And it _felt_ like **forever**!" the boy waved his arms, unmoving from his position on the couch.

"Hey, move over." Todd called to his friend, finishing up a twinkie.

"**_You_** move over!"

Todd looked around, slightly confused. _Huh?_

Pietro drew his feet back for a second, informing Todd of the availability on the couch. Then promptly thrust his legs back before his young friend had the chance to sit down.

"Hey, yo!" Toad hopped up and down, pumping his fists at the loss of a seat. Looking around, he frowned when Lance took the remaining chair. His head shifted from left to right, as he watched his oldest friend sigh. Lance looked kind of…. Different. Happy! Happy? What the? "Yo, what's up with Lance?"

Tabby, Fred and Pietro turned to the brown haired boy, who had been gazing into thin air. With a dopey smile on his face.

Lance shook his head as soon as the pillow hit him on the nose. "Huh?"

"I think he finally fried his brain, yo."

"Brain?" Tabitha giggled. "I thought he lost those when he joined up with the Geek Squad?"

Todd and Fed laughed at the expense of their leader.

"Aw, come on! You guys said you forgave me for that." He sunk down into his chair, crossing his arms.

Fred grinned. "We did, but that doesn't mean we can't still make fun of you!"

Pietro grinned and turned his head towards everyone. "I know why he's so happy."

Lance slumped down further into his chair. _Here it comes._

"OOh! Ooh! Tell us!"

"Yeah, we wanna know Speedy."

Tabby grinned, slinking over to Quicksilver. "What? Did he win the lottery or something?"

"Probably even better. For _him_, anyways." He held up two fingers.

"Peace?" Todd asked.

Fred slapped his forehead.

Todd realized his mistake. "oh! Charades! Two words."

"Second word-"

"looks like…."

"Bicycle!"

"No, it's epilepsy."

"Nuh uh, moron. Climbing the corporate ladder."

"That's four words."

Pietro slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sounds like….." Pietro pointed to Lance.

"Him!"

"Alvers?"

"Lance!"

"Lance got a bicycle!"

__

I give up, Pietro thought. _They're never gonna get this._

Boy, am I lucky those guys **suck** at charades. And why the **hell** do I always end up with Toad on my team, anyways? Lance scratched his chin in thought.

"Oh! Dance! Something with Lance and dance."

As Tabitha spoke, Pietro clawed his fingers through the air before him.

Fred jumped as it came to him. "Lance is going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with a cat!"

"Kitty."

"Oh. Ohhhh! Lance is going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Kitty!"

"Awoohoohoooo!"

"Laaaa-aance!"

"Aaaoooooooo!"

"Woo woo woo woo woo woo woooooo!"

And thus, we know how the rest of the Brotherhood found out about Lance going out with kitty to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

What should I do next? I'm not above adding in any of the X-Men if I have the time to write it. So…. Send in your requests!


	3. You're wearing what?

__

Katzztar: No, the show didn't give any of the X-Men's reactions to seeing Kitty and Lance together. My guess? They've probably accepted that the two like each other. Besides, they haven't really had the chance to worry about each other too much this season.

A/N: Sorry to any of you who are reading my other continuation series, I'm kinda stalled on what to write next on that one. I'll try to come up with something. I hope.

It was an hour and a half until the start of the dance, and the Brotherhood members were having a hell of a time getting ready.

Lucky for the guys, Tabitha had occupied Mystique's room, which included its own bathroom. Good thing too, since she had yet to come out since she shut herself in when they all agreed to go to the dance. God knows what she could possibly have been doing for those three and a half hours, but the boys sure as hell weren't eager to go in and find out.

Todd jumped through the kitchen window, landing roughly on the linoleum floor, a bit of plastic with a $25 price tag stringing behind him. He spotted his fair headed friend on the couch sleeping… well, partially on the couch… sorta. Quicksilver's legs had been draped over the cushions, but the rest of him seed to be resting under the living room table. He shook his head, quickly running up the stairs. Only to see Lance peeking his head out at him. Out from Pietro's room, in fact.

__

Weird, yo.

"Is he still sleeping?" Lance whispered. Todd gave a tentative nod, unsure if Lance meant Fred or Pietro, before his friend stepped out. "Whew."

"Hey, that's a pretty nice shirt!" Todd smiled, moving closer to inspect it.

"Shh!" Lance placed his hand against Todd's mouth. 

"You know, Pietro has a shirt that looks _just_ like that. Hey! That _is_ Pietro's shirt!"

"Be quiet!" He hushed, "Pietro doesn't know I'm borrowing it." He clamped his hand down further as Todd mumbled something against him. "Shh."

Todd nodded his head, signaling he'd ease up on the volume. "Dude, he's gonna kill you. And then steal Kitty away."

"Not my Kitty!" Infuriated, Lance shouted out his defiance.

"Hey, yo. I was kidding. But now you woke him up, and he's gonna see you wearing his clothes…"

Lance's eyes widened, so he quickly ushered his friend into his bedroom. "Gotta hide."

"Hey!," Todd begin to protest, his fingers brushing against Lance's sleeve. "Heeeeeyy! That's pretty tight. What's it made of?"

"Dunno. Check it for me." Lance leaned down, lifting the collar for his friend to see.

60% silk, 40% cotton. (A/N: I should really have chosen a 100% long staple Egyptian cotton, but what the hey. They're both good) "Niiice. Ya know, we should probably sell Quickie's clothes, we'd probably get a bundle for it."

"For the good of the team, right?'

"Yeah!"

"And you're gonna take them from his room?"

"Hell no, you're the leader!"

"But it's your idea!"

"But you're the leader!"

"But - never mind. Whatcha got in the bag?" Lance inquired.

"Oh! Check it out." Todd ripped open the plastic, exposing the $25 tuxedo. The $25 tuxedo complete with ruffled yellow shirt and a red tie. "Pretty snazzy, huh?" Todd grinned, eyeing his newest set of clothing.

"I think you overpaid."

"Hey! This is one damn fine tux, if I do say so myself."

"Well it's just you."

As a knock came on the door, Lance quickly started undoing the buttons on the shirt, careful not to cause any wrinkles. He help his breath as the hinges squeaked open.

"Hey guys, anyone know how to tie this thing?" Fred held out a long, wrinkled, striped tie. He seemed to have forced himself into a mustard suit and a yellow shirt, which must have seen better days.

Lance exhaled. "Nope. That's exactly why I'm not wearing one." He shrugged on a blazer, completing his earlier fit of blue slacks and nice, but simple, white shirt.

"Hey Lance, that's a pretty nice shirt," the Blob acclaimed. "I didn't know you had anything that nice hanging around. Pietro does, though. You know, it looks _awfully_ familiar."

Lance sighed. "So I borrowed it, okay?"

"Without asking?" the portly teen gasped.

Lance groaned, covering his eyes.

__

Speed jump about fifteen minutes. I **was** gonna do something with Fred's hair….. But it's late, and I can't come up with anything. Ok, ok. Umm…. It happened during "Mindbender". When Kitty goes to the Brotherhood House and upsets them by accusing them of kidnapping her, they become enraged. Fred throw a bowl at her, which hits Todd on the shoulder. Todd tries to slime her face, but she lets it phase through her, which finally lands right before Tabitha. She gets mad, makes a huge energy bomb, and tosses it at Kitty, who's running for dear life. The bomb bounces off the wall, gets kicked away by Pietro, shaken off the chandelier by Lance, hits Kitty on the head just before she runs out, then lands on top of Fred. It explodes. And now we know why Fred had no hair. Once again, the X-Men are causing nothing but trouble.

Lance pounded on Tabby's door, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late."

"Yeah, he doesn't wanna miss a single moment without his Kitty Kat." Todd laughed.

"Hey! I do not! Wait - I do too. Or, uh, which one means I agree?"

Fred smiled. "The other one."

"_Which_ other one?"

"_That_ one."

"Huh?" Lance scratched his head, confused.

Score one for the Blob.

"Hurry up Tabby, I wanna get to school before all the psychos get on the road."

"Oh Lance, we **are** the psychos, remember?" Tabitha Smith called from the other side of the door.

"Oh Yeah. Well, hurry up anyways."

"Fine." Tabby stepped out, dressed in leggings, gloves, a poofy skirt, some sort of a tiara (but had her hair done up rather fashionably); everything we saw on the show.

__

Oh my god. Is she actually wearing that?

Damn, she's gonna wear that? I hope she doesn't make me dance with her.

She gets to wear stuff like that and **I'm** stuck wearing a tie? Aw, this bites.

"Saddle up cowboy."

"Let's roll." Lance snickered. "Get it? I'd usually say _Let's rock!_, but I said roll this time. But it make sense, you know? Like _Rock & Roll_?"

Several groans could be heard while the four stepped out to Lance's Jeep. 

Another day, another bad rock pun.

Meanwhile, Pietro still lay on the floor, sleeping peacefully as the guys drove off. "Mmm…Rr… pretty." The words came from his mouth, seemingly from a dream. But who would Pietro be dreaming about?

Who indeed.

__

Son of a! I wonder why in the world it got cut off. I hope this fixes it.


	4. Fashionably Late

__

This will continue from when the boys (and girl) arrive at the dance.

Lance quickly hopped out of the Jeep. He had barely stopped the car and forgotten to takes his keys out of the ignition. Or turn off the lights. "Gottago! Kitty's-probably-inside-waiting-for-me!"

Everyone watched their fearless leader rush off to meet his date for the night, while Fred pulled the keys into his pocket. "Was that _Lance_?"

Todd and Tabby hesitated for a second, but nodded. "Uh huh."

"Like, hi Lance!" Kitty Pryde stood around the front with Jean (since Duncan was currently occupied), watching the brown haired teen running up to her.

"Hey Kitty," he shouted to her. Upon waving, he tripped, shoe catching against the stairs as he ran to the front of the gymnasium.

****

Director: Cut! as the director comes out, we see it's Pietro, strolling around with a megaphone Damn it Lance! That's the second time tonight! Now go and do it again. But get it _right_ this time. I still have to get changed before my scene comes up.

****

Lance: Sorry.

****

Kitty: Like, geesh. Don't you think you were a little hard on him Pietro?

****

Pietro: Shut up! he reaches towards a set extra, who's eating an apple. He grabs it, and tosses it towards Kitty

his aim sucked though. Jean had to put up a shield to catch the apple before it blotted her dress

****

Pietro: ACTION!

"Like, hi Lance!" Kitty Pryde stood around the front with Jean (since Duncan was currently occupied), watching the brown haired teen running up to her.

"Hey Kitty," he shouted to her. Lance waved, quickly bounding the steps. He smiled at the two girls and received on in turn from Jean. Kitty pecks him on the cheek, taking his hand.

Kitty begins dragging him off as the music starts blasting. "Come on, I love this song."

Jean is left in her wake, but chuckles at the display of the cute couple.

Todd and Fred start mumbling to each other before the stride through the gym entrance, each giving Tabitha some very wary glances.

"Dude, she looks like a freaky 80's Madonna wannabe, yo." Todd leaned up, whispering in Fred's ear.

Fred shrugged. "Hey, it ain't my fault. Maybe we should go in without her."

Tabitha's eyes go wide as she spins around to glare at the two, her skirt bouncing at the movement of ther body. "I can hear you two, you know!"

****

Pietro: still yelling through his megaphone Damn it guys! Just get inside the dance!

****

Todd: Alright. Hey, who you got for your date, anyway Speedy?

****

Pietro: Never you mind. ACTION!

Fred pulls at his collar, while Todd pouts at the ground, heaving a sigh before walking in.

Pietro zips around wardrobe and changes, while his troupe of girls await him

As he strolls in, arm in arm with the two directly at his side, Pietro grins at the way heads turn at his entrance. Tabitha, Todd and Fred cheer from across the gym, making his dates smile a little.

Evan spies Pietro enter over his date's shoulder. He stops dancing, eyes wide in disbelief. "Holy shit."

Rahne (who I'm only guessing; but she's the girl at the institute who turns into a wolf) stops, giggling as she looks at Evan's eyes. "What, did you step in something again?"

He shakes his head in response, arm rising to point behind her.

"Wow, that's a lot of dates," Rahne remarks as she turns around.

"Vow, check out Pietro. He's got four girls with him." Kurt spoke, nudging his head towards the door as he danced with Amanda.

"Oh, that?" she giggled. "I heard them ask him out this morning."

"But still…. Four of zem? I didn't even know he was going!"

Jean stood around, a few meters away from the punch bowl, trying to ignore her date for tonight. Duncan ditching her for his football friends kind of made her feel pathetic. After all, she **was** one of the most popular, prettiest girls in school. Maybe was is kind of the key word. She crossed her arms, pouting at that idea.

And then she spots Pietro across the room. "Ugh!" she fumes, watching Pietro and one, two, three… four girls.

"Awww, that's _so_ unfair! He gets four dates and mine won't even dance with me?" She snorted, fuming at Duncan's stupidity.

As Risty stands around the gym waiting for Rogue, she spies Jean on the dance floor. _How pathetic,_ she snickers. A devious grin comes across her face as she begins toward the redhead's direction.

Did anyone like those cut in scenes with the director? I won't do it in the next chap, but was just wondering.

Next up: Dinosaurs meet their match.


End file.
